In The End
by winchesters1967
Summary: Based off of season 7. At Torcon 2013 Jensen Ackles explained a dream he had about the ending of the show. I decided to turn his dream into a story. This is a sad fanfic about the final episode of Supernatural. Sam is still having visions of Lucifer, and Dean is trying his best to help. Can Sam be saved?
1. Introduction

This idea is from a video from a _c_ onvention. Jensen Ackles was explaining one of his dreams about how the show might end. I personally found his idea very emotional and smart. I decided to turn it into a story. If you would like to check out the video, just search about Jensen Ackles ending dream at Torcon 2013.

This is my first fanfic, I am still working on fixing some grammar issues. I hope that it is good. Please leave a review giving me feedback. I would really appreciate it. Thank you so much!

I decided to use events from season 7. In this story Sam still is having bad visions of Lucifer and is recovering from a year without his soul. Although there is one spoiler. If you have not seen season 7, episode 10, do not read. But if you know what happens in that episode, you can continue. It will mention the major character death, but I will not mention their name in this paragraph.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Idea itself, but I own the small additions such as the cabin, how the brothers act, the things they do, etc. I just do not own the original idea, that belongs to Jensen Ackles. I also do not own the characters they belong to _Supernatural_.

Introduction:

It happened. Dean didn't know how it came to this, and he sure as hell didn't want it to end this way. But it happened.

He rocked slowly back and forth on a small wooden rocking chair in the corner of the room. The log cabin was small, only four rooms. A kitchen, living room, bedroom and a bathroom. Dean sat in the living room, facing the wall. The creaking sound of the wooden beams under the floor screeched every time dean's chair swung back. Repeatedly, back and forth. A crumpled up note in his hand, the pen writing somewhat smeared around the page due to the tear drops constantly landing on the paper. A steady stream of tears fell down his cheek, but for once in his life, he didn't have anyone to help wipe them away. There was no reason to pretend he was okay. He didn't need to pretend that everything was going to be fine, and he had no reason to be a strong brave big brother. Because to be a big brother, you need to have a little brother, and Dean no longer had one.


	2. Chapter 1

They were having a good day, it was cold outside so the brothers decided to watch a movie. The very first Batman film played on the television, Channel 72. They sat in the warm cabin, a small fire burning away yesterday's newspapers along with multiple logs that Dean bought on the way home from the corner store. Thunder pierced the air, shaking the room. Heavy water droplets landed on the roof of the building, creating a deep heavy sound almost like a waterfall. The movie played, and the boys sat side by side on the couch, watching the action film. Dean held a beer in one hand, and a burger in the other. He only had two or three bites left before it was gone. Sam sat with a beer in hand, and an empty soup bowl on his lap. They both laughed at the funny parts, got nervous at the intense parts, and of course criticized the fight scenes.

"We could do better" Dean joked

"Of course" Sam laughed, punching his arm out into the air, mocking Batman's punch.

The brothers laughed at themselves, and then the show. The day couldn't get any better. They hadn't had a night like this in weeks. There wasn't a job in town, so they decided to take it easy and relax.

The credits scrolled and Dean slammed his beer down on the table.

"Well that was awesome!" he laughed as he popped the lid off of his second beer bottle.

Sam laughed, a big smile on his face.

"Is it still raining?" Sam asked as he stood up, stretching out his arms. He rested his beer on the table as he walked over to the window which his brother was already standing beside.

"Yup," Dean mumbled, looking out the window. It was dark, it was only 10:30 pm but the heavy rain clouds hung low in the sky creating a dark gloom over the town.

The log cabin was surrounded by trees, there was a long dirt driveway leading up to the front door, and from there a small wooden patio leading the way into the house. The furniture was old, everything was made out of wood. An old antique styled couch sat in front of the small television, it had an old fashioned floral cover on top of the cushions. In between the couch and the television there was a low wooden coffee table, it looked hand made. Behind the couch was a small rocking chair, it was made by hand years ago, the wood was stained and old, it looked as though it could fall apart any minute. It faced the corner of the room, unused.

The kitchen was small, but it worked. The antique white fridge was old and rusty and had one door with only two small shelves inside. Few wooden cupboards scattered around the room, lining the walls with storage places for cups, plates, napkins, etc. A circular wooden table rested in the middle of the room, two chairs on either side of it. Everything looked like it could fall apart at any moment, but it all worked pretty well. The floor squeaked every time you took a step, and at night the walls creaked. But the boys didn't get scared by little noises, they didn't get scared very often. Growing up in a life filled with fear can change a person, it can change how they see the world, change their perspective on fear.

Old floral wallpaper was the only thing decorating the kitchen, it slowly was starting to peel off, leaving behind a bare wooden wall. The rest of the cabin didn't have wallpaper, it was just wooden beams stacked neatly side by side creating a rustic antique look.

"We are lucky Bobby had this place" Dean said as he picked at a piece of wallpaper that was soon to fall off.

"Yeah. He has lots of cabins scattered throughout the area, retreats, backup houses, hiding places…" Sam's voice faded away.

"I miss him" Sam added. "He was a good man" He let out a small laugh, remembering all of the little things he did with Bobby, his eyes teared up as memories flooded back into his brain.

"You tired? You haven't slept in what? 3? 4 days?" Dean asked as he walked towards the fridge, trying to change the topic.

"I guess. I'm tired, but Lucifer doesn't let me sleep… are you tired?" Sam replied while he watched his brother take another sip of his beer as he opened the fridge door.

"Beautiful" Dean whispered as he found a small chicken wrap that he put in the fridge at lunch. "What? Oh yeah, sorry. I'm pretty tired. But don't worry about your sleeping man" Dean laughed. "I'll fix you" he added.

Sam closed his eyes for a minute, taking a deep breath, and walked back towards the couch.

Dean joined Sam after a minute of contemplating whether or not the chicken wrap should be saved for breakfast or eaten now.

"Should I eat it now or save it?" Dean asked as he sat down next to his brother.

"Dude! You just ate a burger" Sam laughed, raising his eyebrows.

"So?" Dean said, staring at the wrap trying to decide for himself.

Sam opened his mouth to make another comment but before the words came out, Dean was stuffing his face.

"Woah calm yourself" Sam joked as he watched a piece of chicken slide out of the bottom of the wrap and land on Dean's knee.

Dean smiled, bits of rice and chicken stuck in his teeth, his cheeks stuffed with food.

"Aw man!" Sam laughed as he covered his eyes in disgust.

They both laughed for a few minutes, Dean still stuffing his mouth, Sam watching in shock.

"You ate that whole thing in what? 1 minute?" Sam gasped

"Do I get a medal?" Dean joked. "But I am getting pretty tired man. I'm going to hit the sack. Goodnight bro. Try and sleep please" He smiled, and without a second thought he turned and walked into the bedroom.

Dean brushed his teeth for hardly one minute, and then climbed into his small single person bed. He rested his head on his pillow and within minutes he was fast asleep.

Sam sat on the couch for a while longer, slowly flipping through the channels on the television. He wasn't pleased with any of the shows so he decided to try and sleep. He looked over at the clock only to find out that it was 12:45 am. He went straight to bed, he didn't bother to brush his teeth or anything, he wasn't in the mood. He laid down in his own bed and just looked up at the roof. A man's voice whispered something into his ear, Lucifer's voice. Of course lucifer wasn't actually there, it was all in Sam's head, but it was hard to block him out. Sam reached down and pushed on the palm of his injured hand, the hand that Dean stitched up after he fell onto a piece of glass. The whispers faded away, but Sam was no longer tired. He stared at the ceiling for over an hour. The small ding from his phone captured his attention. There was a local news update about a murder just a few blocks from his cabin. He looked over at his brother, who was snoring very loudly. Sam pulled the sheets off of his own body and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed the notepad and wrote a few sentences down before leaving the paper and pen on the counter behind him.

He walked to the front door and slid on his runners, and pulled his jacket on top of his body. He walked outside, the fresh damp air filled his lungs. It had stopped raining but everything was still moist and humid. Sam climbed into the driver's seat of the impala and drove down the road. He was long past the place of the murder before he realized where he was. Suddenly he became very tired, it felt as though a wave had washed over him and now all he wanted was sleep. He continued driving, trying to find a road that would loop back to where the News had said the incident had happened.

Sam was struggling to keep his eyes open, he felt sick to his stomach. The voices echoed loudly in the back of his head and he couldn't get rid of them. He pulled the Impala over, stopping on the side of the road. The air was silent, the radio had been off the entire time. He turned off the engine and sat there in the dark for almost 30 minutes.

After a while he decided to step outside, figure out where he was. His head was pounding and all he could think about was Lucifer. He couldn't stop hearing his voice, it was like a constant headache, a never ending wall of sound that just wouldn't go away, no matter how hard he tried to tell it to stop.

He pushed open the car door, closing it behind him. He stood on the road, grabbing at his head, pulling his hair from his scalp. The noises wouldn't go away, the voices and screams in his mind wouldn't be quiet. He stumbled forwards further out onto the road. It was pitch black outside, and some fog hung low in the air, just hovering above the road. I guess that's why the car didn't see him.


	3. Chapter 2

There is nothing worse.

Nothing worse than waking up to a phone call saying the only person you have, the only family member you have left, is now gone.

"Hello?" Dean picked up the phone, his voice sounded tired. The ringing had woken him up, it was 3:30am.

"Sir" A man's voice said quietly.

"What?" Dean mumbled, looking over at his little brothers bed. It was empty.

He shrugged and pulled himself up onto his feet.

"What is it? Who is this?" Dean asked again.

"Is this Dean?" The man said quietly.

"Yes? Who is this?" Dean was about to hang up the phone, but he knew there was some sort of message that was being passed.

"We found you in his emergency contact list" The man whispered.

"Who's?" Dean said immediately, fear rising in his voice.

"Sam Winchester's" the man said sternly, not wanting to stall any longer.

"What!" Dean screamed into the phone, "Is he okay?!" He shouted again.

"I'm very sorry sir" the man said again, this time very quietly.

Dean collapsed onto the ground. He reached up and grabbed his hair. He didn't bother to hold back his screams. The man waited quietly on the phone, which dean had dropped next to his knees.

"Sir" the voice spoke again, "Sir"

Dean fumbled around for the phone, keeping his eyes squeezed closed.

"What" he sobbed.

"We need you to come here. The address is-"

"Let me grab a pen first" Dean cut him off.

He ran into the kitchen, and the first thing he saw was the note. The note that Sam had left behind. He pushed it into his pocket, planning on reading it later.

He pulled the next piece of paper out and prepared the pen.

"Ready" he whispered into the phone.

"Highway 11, outside of town. You will see sirens. Turn onto road 189, it is also called burchwood road" the man said.

Dean scribbled it down on the paper, and then immediately pulled his boots onto his feet. He flipped his phone closed without saying goodbye, and then went out the front door. He sprinted down the road. He saw a silver van parked in a driveway, and without a second thought he pulled the door open and hotwired it. He drove for almost two hours before the bright red and blue lights started to illuminate the road in front of him. His jaw dropped at the sight of it.

He pulled up next to one of the police cars, and stepped out of the van. He saw the impala a few feet ahead, just sitting on the side of the road. Men and women taking photos and notes were rushing around the police cars. Dean slowly walked closer and closer until he could see a figure lying in the middle of the road.

"Sammy" he whispered under his breath.

He walked closer to the body, white chalk lines outlining his position, It looked unnatural.

"Dean?" A man from behind said out loud.

Dean turned around to face the man, he tried his best to keep the tears from flowing.

"Are you related to Sam Winchester?" he asked

"Yes, I'm uh, I'm his brother" Dean muttered

"Well, Dean Winchester, I am sorry to inform you that your brother didn't make it. We have spoken to the driver of the-" Dean stopped him.

"Driver? Are you saying that someone hit him?" Dean shouted.

"Calm down sir" The man put his hands out in front of him to protect himself in case Dean had a violent outburst.

"Calm down?!" Dean shouted "My brother was murdered!"

"Mr Winchester, this was an accident. Although it is very unfortunate, it still was an accident"

Dean stared the man in the eye, pure hatred eating up at his insides. It took all of his strength to keep his fist down and not hit the man in the jaw.

"Your brother pulled over and got out of his car. He stepped out onto the road. And as the driver puts it, he was grabbing at his head, screaming. It was to late for them to stop their car. The fog was to heavy and they didn't see your brother until it was too late" the man continued. "Now since he is your brother, it is you decision what you want to do with the body" The man finished

"I need it" Dean demanded "now" he stared the man in the eye, never blinking.

"Sir, the incident was hardly an hour ago-"

"Now." Dean interrupted.

"Okay fine" the man mumbled as he turned toward the rest of the police officers.

"change of plans, this is the brother, he is taking the body immediately" He hollered, capturing everyone's attention.

A few whispers were shared among the crowd of workers, but they all did as told. and before he knew it, Dean was standing beside his dead brother. His pale face pressed against the road, his left cheek against the pavement, dried blood around his head, arms, and knees.

The officers lifted the body onto a stretcher and passed Dean the handles.

Dean drove down the road, leaving the silver van behind. Dean started the drive back to the cabin, him, and his deceased brother in the back seat of the impala.


	4. Chapter 3

Dean rocked slowly back and forth on the small wooden rocking chair in the corner of the room. The creaking sound of the wooden beams under the floor screeched every time dean's chair swung back. Repeatedly, back and forth. A crumpled up note in his hand, the pen writing somewhat smeared around the page due to the tear drops constantly landing on the paper. A steady stream of tears fell down his cheek, but for once in his life, he didn't have anyone to help wipe them away. There was no reason to pretend he was okay. He didn't need to pretend that everything was going to be fine, and he had no reason to be a strong brave big brother. Because to be a big brother, you need to have a little brother, and Dean no longer had one.

Sam laid in the bedroom, his back on the mattress. His eyes were clenched closed, his hands were tensed and cold.

Dean had spent over four hours sobbing next to his brother, holding his cold, stiff hands.

He had tried everything. He summoned the crossroad demons, but they wouldn't come, he called for an angel… they didn't answer his prayers.

He had tried everything.

And every single time, there was no response. There was nothing he could do to save his little brother.

Dean rocked back and forth, clenching the note in his palm.

He stood up slowly and made his way to the small bedroom. He sat down on his bed, next to the bed Sam was lying on.

"Hey kiddo" he whispered.

"I'm really sorry Sam" he reached up to wipe away a tear. "I tried my best. But my one job… my one job was to keep you safe, and I failed you. I failed everyone. Why is it that everyone is dead? It was my responsibility to keep you and everyone else safe, and here I am, all alone. Everyone is gone" his voice cracked, and he took a moment, choking on a sob.

"I remember when we celebrated christmas together. Remember? Dad wasn't home? And you wanted a christmas so badly… So I gave you one. I got a tree and… a few girl presents. Sorry about that by the way… But then you gave me my necklace" Dean paused "I still have it…" he whispered.

"I threw it away, I know that. But I came back to get it. I couldn't live without it" A tear rolled down his cheek.

"I loved it too much" He reached into his pocket and pulled the small necklace out from his jacket. "I always had it on me, I just never wore it" he paused, looking at the small amulet.

"Here you go Sammy. If anyone deserves it, it's you" Dean grabbed Sam's hand and folded the necklace up in his palm.

"You were so brave" Dean smiled through tears as he slowly backed up and sat back down.

"I am so sorry" Dean whispered.

"I will see you again" He mumbled under his breath.

"I love you."


	5. Chapter 4

Sam had a hunter's funeral.

It took a while. Dean set it up on his own, because it was just him, Dean was the only member of the Winchester family that was still alive.

But after 3 hours, it was over, and Dean was in the driver's seat of the Impala, back on the road.

He drove for 8 hours, he didn't stop once. He was driving down a long highway with no scenery whatsoever.

He saw a small roadside pullover area, and he decided to stop driving for a minute. His eyes were still red from crying, and his voice was hoarse from screaming at the empty world in front of him. Every now and then he would stop crying and become very focused on his driving. At one point he started talking to his brother, but once he realized his brother was gone, he emotionally broke down all over again.

He pulled the impala over and stepped outside, taking a deep breath he looked down at the keys of his car. He turned around to see a man leaning against a garbage can.

"Sir" Dean approached the stranger, and without a word Dean reached out his keys.

The man looked Dean up and down and then glanced behind him at the black 1967 Chevrolet Impala. The man reached for the keys and in return dropped his single key into Dean's palm.

Dean walked over and pulled himself up onto the strangers motorcycle, starting the engine. It growled and hummed beneath him, and he just watched the impala drive away, he watched his license plate, KAZ-2Y5, slowly disappear in the distance, until it was gone.

"I don't have my brother, what do I need a passenger seat for?" he whispered to himself.

He drove down the highway, he drove for as long as you can imagine.

And then he was gone.

The one and only thing left of Dean Winchester that was found, was a note. Sam's note. Laying on the side of the road where he had left the impala and drove away with the bike.

"Dean,

I just couldn't sleep, and I knew I wasn't going to be sleeping tonight. So I decided to check out a local case! I got a news update, just check it out online. It's the murder from early this morning. If i'm not here in the morning, that is where I am. Come lend me a hand when you wake up.

Sam."

The end.


End file.
